Sing Me To Sleep
by khantal
Summary: Ter inspirasi dari kisah nyata seorang ODHA Hanya kisah pendek seseorang yang menemani hari hari terakhir kekasihnnya Soobaek, baeksoo, kyungbaek kyungsoo x Baekhyun


Note : disarankan mendownload lagu alan Walker sing me to sleep (cover by Angelika Vee) akustik agar lebih mendalami membaca cerita.

Selamat membaca.

"hey, kau tak mau tidur ?". Pemuda berambut cepak itu menggenggam erat tangan perempuan yang berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit dengan selang yang menempel di tangan kanannya. "Ini sudah sangat larut, kau harus segera tidur". Tatapan pemuda itu sangat lembut, membuat hati seorang perempuan yang berbaring di sampingnya merasakan sensasi hangat di seluruh tubuhnya.

"Sebentar lagi okey". Perempuan itu tersenyum di tengah rasa sakit yang mendera tubuhnya. Ia mencoba untuk tidak membuat khawatir pemuda di depannya. Kulit nya yang semakin hari semakin pucat menandakan ia tak baik baik saja. Bahkan rambut panjangnya sudah tak lagi seindah dulu. Semakin banyak rambut yang rontok setiap lengan pemuda itu mengusap nya dengan sangat hati-hati.

"Aku masih ingin menatapmu lebih lama, kyungsoo". Pemuda bernama Kyungsoo itu menatap mata kekasihnya yang mulai melemah. Kyungsoo semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada perempuan itu. Setiap kalimat yang keluar dari bibir tipis perempuan itu bagaikan belati yang selalu menancap di dadanya. Bahkan kyungsoo sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menangis dihadapan perempuan yang di cintai nya itu.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas untuk menetralkan tenggorokan nya yang tercekat karena menahan tangis.

"Baiklah". Kyungsoo mengusap pipi Baekhyun yang makin menirus setiap harinya. "Tapi ingat, kau harus tidur ok?". Tangan kyungsoo berpindah ke rambut perempuan itu. Dilihatnya rambut kekasihnya yang tak lagi utuh, gundul di beberapa bagian. Dada kyungsoo semakin sakit melihatnya.

"Kyungsoo?". Wanitanya mengulurkan tangannya untuk mencapai rahang kyungsoo. Ia mengusap dengan sayang pipi kekasihnya yang masih setia duduk di samping ranjangnya hingga kini. Kyungsoo menutup matanya menikmati sentuhan lembut di pipinya.

"Hei, dengarkan ak-".

"Tolong baekhyun, jangan mengucapkan apapun!". Kyungsoo sangat putus asa. Mengapa Tuhan tega memisahkan nya dari tulang rusuknya sendiri?. Ini tidak adil!

Air mata yang di tahan ya sedari tadi akhirnya runtuh, mengalir dengan seenaknya di pipi pemuda itu.

Mata perempuan bernama Baekhyun itu memanas melihat kekasihnya yang sangat dia cintai begitu putus asa. Seandainya ia boleh memilih, ia tak akan memilih menjadi seperti ini. Baekhyun mencoba menahan tenggorokan nya yang tercekat.

"Hei". Tangan Baekhyun beralih ke tangan kyungsoo yang menggenggam tangan kirinya, memegang erat lengan kokoh kyungsoo dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kau membuat hatiku ter iris karena melihat mu menangis". Baekhyun berusaha bangkit dari ranjangnya. Kedua tangannya memangkup rahang kekasihnya.

"Lihat aku".

Kyungsoo membuka matanya, melihat wajah kekasihnya dengan mata yang sembab.

Baekhyun berusaha menghapus lelehan air mata di pipi kekasihnya. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan, menghilangkan rasa sakit di tenggorokan nya akibat menahan tangis.

"Berhentilah menangis". Baekhyun mengusap pipi kyungsoo dengan jempolnya.

"Buat lembaran baru, kubur masa depan kit-".

"STOP!!". Muka kyungsoo memerah. "Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak Baekhyun!, kau pasti sembuh". Kini lengan kyungsoo yang memangkup pipi tirus Baekhyun.

"Realistis lah sedikit kyungsoo!". Suara Baekhyun sedikit meninggi. Air matanya tumpah ruah di pipi tirusnya.

"Dokter sudah memvonis ku, umurku hanya tiga bulan lag-".

"DOKTER BUKAN TUHAN!, BERHENTILAH BERBICARA OMONG KOSONG". Amarah kyungsoo memuncak. Ia seakan tak terima atas kenyataan dihadapannya. Ia berusaha membantah semua pikiran negatif di otaknya. Dadanya berdenyut sakit memikirkan kejadian buruk 3 bulan kedepan. Ia tak sanggup

"Kau hanya miliku". Suara kyungsoo bergetar. "Hanya untuku, pendamping hidupku, yang melahirkan anaku, yang mengurus ku ketika sakit, yang memasangkan dasiku, yang menyiapkan air hangat untuku, yang memasak untuku, jadi berhenti berbicara omong kosong".

Baekhyun menatap nanar kekasihnya. Ia menunduk, menyelipkan anak rambutnya ke belakang telinga, dan kembali tersenyum miris membayangkan masa depan yang sudah di rancangnya dengan indah, kini hancur tanpa sisa.

Perempuan itu kembali menatap kekasihnya yang menangis dengan tersedu-sedu.

"Baiklah, aku akan berusaha untuk sembuh". Baekhyun tersenyum di sela tangisnya. "Jadi berhentilah menangis".

Baekhyun menghapus dengan cepat air matanya, ia terkekeh di Depan kyungsoo agar percaya bahwa kekasihnya ini baik baik saja.

"Makanlah dengan teratur, walaupun nanti aku tidak memasak karena alasan lain, tidak ada alasan untuk tidak makan, ok?".

Kyungsoo mengangguk mendengar perkataan kekasihnya. Secerah harapan mulai muncul ketika kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun yang kembali mendapatkan semangat hidupnya.

"Jangan bekerja terlalu keras, itu tidak baik bagi dirimu, bagiku dan anak kita kelak". Baekhyun berdehem, lagi-lagi tenggorokan nya tercekat. "Aku tidak mau anak kita kekurangan kasih sayang ayahnya".

Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat Baekhyun. Tangannya meraih tangan kekasihnya, digenggam eratnya tangan itu. Seakan-akan tak mau melepaskan nya sampai kapanpun.

"Selalu luangkan waktumu untuk berlibur dengan keluarga kecil kita".

"Iya, aku akan melakukannya untuk keluarga kita kelak". Suara Kyungsoo masih bergetar. Tapi entah kenapa perkataan Baekhyun seperti ucapan perpisahan untuknya. Tapi ia tak mau memotong kalimat indah yang keluar dari bibir kekasihnya. Ia tak ingin bayangan masa depannya hancur.

"Jangan pernah lupa untuk selalu mengingat ulang tahun anak kita".

"Aku bahkan tak pernah melupakan hari ulangtahun mu dan hari jadi kita sayang".

Keduanya terkekeh melupakan sementara masalah yang di deritanya.

Keduanya saling bernostalgia mengingat hari hari indah yang mereka lakukan. Bercanda seperti tak ada masalah yang menimpa mereka berdua. Saling melemparkan senyum, tawa, canda dan kebahagiaan dalam malam yang sangat sunyi di rumah sakit itu.

Sampai akhirnya Baekhyun mulai mengantuk.

"Sepertinya aku sudah mengantuk". Baekhyun menutup mulutnya yang menguap.

"Sekarang tidurlah". Kyungsoo membantu Baekhyun merebahkan tubuhnya.

Tetapi Baekhyun masih betah menatap wajah kekasihnya. Seakan tak ada hari esok. mengingat itu, Baekhyun langsung membuang pikirannya jauh jauh. Sementara biarlah sementara seperti ini.

"Kenapa kau belum memejamkan matamu juga sayang ?". Lengan kyungsoo menggenggam kembali lengan kiri kekasihnya. Menatapnya sangat intens, penuh kasih sayang.

"Nyanyikan lagu yang biasa kunyanyikan untukmu".

Kyungsoo tersenyum, merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil ponselnya. Ia langsung membuka aplikasi untuk memainkan sebuah piano.

Sebuah irama merdu Piano langsung muncul ketika jati jati kyungsoo menekan beberapa tuts di layar handphonenya.

Kyungsoo menutup matanya, berusaha menghayati permainan pianonya.

Wait a second, let me catchmy breath

Sebentar, biar kuatur nafasku

Suara lembut kyungsoo mengalun indah di iringi suara indah piano di handphone nya.

Remind me how it feels to hear your voice

Mendengar suaramu mengingatkanku seperti apa rasanya

Your lips are movin', I can't hear a thing

Bibirmu bergerak-gerak, tak kudengar sepatah kata

Livin' life as if we had a choice

Jalani hidup seakan kita tak punya pilihan

Baekhyun tersenyum dengan matanya yang terpejam. Menikmati alunan indah yang kyungsoo berikan untuknya.

Anywhere, anytime

Di mana saja, kapan saja

I would do anything for you

Kan kulakukan apapun demi dirimu

Anything for you

Apa saja demi dirimu

Yesterday got away

Hari kemarin tlah berlalu

Melodies stuck inside your head

Melodi tak lekang dari ingatan

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, menikmati suara merdu kekasihnya yang mengalun indah di telinganya.

A song in every breath

Senandung di setiap hembusan nafas

Sing me to sleepnow

Ninabobokkanlah aku

Sing me to sleep

Ninabobokkan aku

Oh, won't you sing me to sleep now?

Oh, maukah kau meninabobokkanku?

Suara Kyungsoo seakan-akan menggema di seluruh ruangan VIP rumah sakit itu.

Sing me to sleep

Ninabobokkan aku

Remember me now, time cannot erase

Ingatlah aku sekarang, waktu tak bisa menghapus

I can hear your whispers in my mind

Bisa kudengar bisikanmu di benakku

I've become what you cannot embrace

Aku tlah jadi sesuatu yang tak bisa kau dekap

Our memory will be my lullaby

Kenangan kita akan jadi lagu pengantar tidurku

Jari jari kyungsoo sangat lihai memainkan piano di handphone nya. Membuat siapa saja yang mendengar permainannya pasti langsung merasa nyaman.

Sing me to sleep now

Ninabobokkanlah aku

Sing me to sleep

Ninabobokkan aku

Oh, won't you sing me to sleep now?

Oh, maukah kau meninabobokkanku?

Baekhyun mengintip melihat kekasihnya yang sangat menghayati lagu buatannya. Ia tersenyum sangat damai, dan kembali ia memejamkan mata nya.

Sing me to sleep

Ninabobokkan aku

Jari jari kyungsoo berhenti memainkan tuts di piano di handphone nya. Ia membuka matanya, melihat Baekhyun yang sudah tertidur dengan senyuman yang indah, yang selalu mendebarkan jantungnya.

Kyungsoo berdiri, ia mencium kening Baekhyun dengan sangat lama. Air matanya bahkan keluar dengan sendirinya. Pikiran buruknya kembali menyerang nya. Pemuda itu hanya takut kehilangan Baekhyun, perempuan yang dicintainya.

Ia kembali mengangkat kepalanya, menghapus linangan air mata di pipinya sendiri dan kembali memegang tangan Baekhyun. Pemuda itu merebahkan kepalanya di samping tangan Baekhyun. Dan terjun ke dunia mimpi setelahnya.

e)(o

Keadaan dirumah sakit sangat sepi, mengingat keadaan masih dini hari. Hanya beberapa gelintir suster saja yang berlalu lalang mengecek keadaan pasien di kamar-kamar VIP rumah sakit.

Seorang suster baru saja memasuki ruang VIP pasien bernama Byun Baekhyun dan mendapati pria yang tengah tidur dengan posisi duduk memegangi tangan pasien tersebut.

Suster itu tersenyum melihat pemandangan yang mengharukan di depannya. Ia berjalan mendekati ranjang pasien nya dengan perlahan, tak ingin mengganggu tidur nyenyak sepasang kekasih di depannya.

Suster itu mengecek Beberapa bagian penting di ruangan itu. Dari mulai obat yang sudah kosong, dan mengganti cairan infus yang sudah mulai menipis.

Suster itu memperlihatkan wajah perempuan bernama Byun Baekhyun yang sedang terbaring.

Dalam keadaaan tidur pun pasien itu tetap terlihat cantik. Bahkan tidak seperti kebanyakan orang yang tidur dengan bibir yang terbuka, pasien itu tertidur dengan keadaan bibir yang tersenyum.

Suster itu menghela nafasnya perlahan, kemudian tersenyum hingga terlihat kerutan jelas di wajahnya yang sudah mulai beranjak tiga puluhan. Tangannya terulur ke arah kening Baekhyun yang tertutupi poni yang sudah jarang-jarang karena rambutnya rontok di beberapa bagian.

Memang terlihat tidak sopan, untuk orang yang bahkan tak mengenal satu sama lain untuk menyentuh kening pasien tersebut. Tapi suster itu bisa merasakan aura yang sangat positif di diri pasien ini. Sangat damai, sangat nyaman.

Tapi suster itu mulai merasakan ada yang aneh. Wajah suster itu langsung kaget, ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanan nya sendiri.

Suster itu mengecek kembali kening pasiennya, Berharap dugaan nya salah. Tapi tetap terasa sama, kening pasien yang berbaring di depannya sangat dingin.

Ia beralih ke tangan kanan Baekhyun yang tertancap jarum infus, ia mengecek denyut nadi perempuan itu. Tapi tak sesuai harapan, pasiennya sudah menghadap ke yang maha kuasa.

Pemuda yang terlelap sambil memegangi lengan pasiennya bangun mendengar suara seseorang di sekitarnya. Yang ia lihat hanya suster dengan wajah kaget di depannya.

Alis kyungsoo mengerut seketika.

"Ada apa ?, Kau sudah bawakan obat untuk kekasihku ?".

Suster di hadapannya terlihat salah tingkah, suster itu menghela nafasnya untuk menghilangkan grogi yang menderanya.

"Maaf pak, tapi kekasih Anda sudah menghadap ke yang maha kuasa".

Bagai disambar petir di pagi hari, rahang kyungsoo menguat mendengar ucapan seenak jidat suster di depannya.

Suster itu bergegas menekan bel rumah sakit itu. Melepaskan semua perlengkapan yang menempel pada tubuh Baekhyun. Tetapi di cegah oleh pemuda di hadapannya.

"Apa kau tak bisa melihat ?, Ia hanya sedang TIDUR". Amarah Kyungsoo memuncak. "APA KAU BUTA ?". Seluruh tubuh kyungsoo merasa lemas seketika. Semua pikiran buruknya mulai menjadi nyata.

Suster di depannya menatap iba pemuda yang mulai menitik kan air matanya. Ia menghela nafasnya, dan kembali melakukan tugasnya yang tertunda. Sedikit terharu melihat pemandangan yang menyedihkan di hadapannya.

Kyungsoo tak mudah percaya begitu saja. Pemuda itu berusaha mengecek bagian-bagian tertentu di tubuh Baekhyun. Tapi hasilnya tak seperti yang dia inginkan.

Pemuda itu menyentuh Kulit putih pucat kekasihnya tak lagi hangat seperti biasa.

Kyungsoo merasakan dunia seperti runtuh kedasar jurang terdalam. Tangisnya tak bisa lagi di bendung oleh matanya yang nampak lelah.

Merasakan dengan jarinya kalau Hidungnya tak lagi mengeluarkan hembusan nafas.

"Baekhyun". Suara Kyungsoo terdengar sangat lirih. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat sampai melukai telapaknya karena terdesak oleh kukunya sendiri

Merasakan dada kiri Baekhyun yang tak lagi berdetak.

"Tidak". Suara Kyungsoo semakin lirih, suster di hadapannya ikut menangis dalam diam sambil menutup mulut dengan tangannya.

Dan yang terakhir ia merasakan nadi kekasihnya yang tak lagi berdenyut.

Kyungsoo menangis tersedu-sedu dan teriak dengan kencang setelahnya. Dada pemuda itu terasa amat sakit bagai seribu jarum yang terhempas ke jantungnya.

Kyungsoo kembali menatap wajah kekasih yang paling di cintai nya, tersenyum dengan damai. Seolah sedang mengejek dirinya yang sedang menangis tersedu-sedu.

Kyungsoo mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun, Mengusap pipi dan kening kekasihnya bergantian. Air mata pemuda itu jatuh di pipi tirus wanitanya.

"Saranghe". Bibir Kyungsoo bergetar hebat.

"Aku tau kau sedang merajuk karena aku tak mengucapkan nya, kan ?". Air mata kyungsoo jatuh di pelupuk mata Baekhyun yang seakan-akan membuat Baekhyun terlihat menangis mendengar kalimat kyungsoo.

"Jadi tolong". Kyungsoo mengecup kening Baekhyun. "Bangunlah sayang".

"Maafkan aku, sayang". Kyungsoo meraih kedua lengan Baekhyun dan di genggamnya sangat erat.

"Jangan hukum aku seperti ini".

Para staf rumah sakit langsung datang dan menyelimuti Baekhyun hingga kepala. Kyungsoo mundur beberapa langkah.

Pemuda itu masih setia memandang tubuh tak bernyawa kekasihnya. Ia menunduk memegang dada kiri nya yang berdenyut sakit. Menangis sesenggukan hingga kepalanya sedikit pening.

"Baekhyun".

Hanya itu kata yang terucap dari bibir Kyungsoo.

Fin

Story by meumeuq


End file.
